


Behind Closed Doors

by Iamonly17



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/pseuds/Iamonly17
Summary: My friend has introduced me to the Falling Kingdoms series, which I have fallen in love with as fast as I have fallen in love with Magneo. Cheers to best girl on earth, thanks for the title <3
Relationships: Cleiona "Cleo" Bellos/Magnus Damora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL/gifts).



Years after the Kindered problem has been solved and both worlds, mortal and immortal, have been restored to what they were before even better. Now that Cleo and Magnus rule Mytica as queen and king and as wife and husband they no longer have to resign to their own chambers, they share one.  
Narissa was working on Cleo's braided hair when Magnus opened the door and coldly said "Leave!". She looked apologetically at the queen and Cleo nodded. Just after Narissa left her to remove her last braids, she turned around to look at Magnus that was unbuttoning his shirt revealing his chest.

"You know you don't have to be so mean all the time." it wasn't a question but he still didn't answer.  
She was seated before her dresser looking at herself in the mirror applying lip moisturizer. Cleo felt a hot breath on her neck, then tender brush of lips. Burning, but softly, with just the right amount of passion, as they make contact with her neck. All previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Goosebumps washed over her skin. A hand runs through her golden hair, that he so much adores, and another hand slides around her waist, turning her around and pulling her closer to his, and already her aquamarine eyes were locked in his chocolate brown eyes. He was on his knees settling closer in the space between both of her knees, smirking he inched closer "And what if I want to be mean?". When she didn't reply he dipped his head "What are you going to do about it?"

Cleo narrowed her eyes, her king has changed so much, _always a charmer_ "I will smack that beautiful mouth of yours" patting his lips with her index finger. He chuckled her favorite sound and pouted closing his eyes, which she took as a wrong sign that he wanted some moisturizer too. She used the same index finger and applied some on his upper lip and then on his bottom lip, deliberately slowly, focused on his lips, her own broke into his favorite smile, that she didn't seem to notice the effect that it had on him sometimes. Her perfume was more intoxicating than usual, especially being this close. Magnus couldn't resist her, not now, not anytime. Cleo pouted motioning him to do the same to apply the balm well, but instead he closed the distance, kissing her Magnus-like.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has introduced me to the Falling Kingdoms series, which I have fallen in love with as fast as I have fallen in love with Magneo. Cheers to best girl on earth, thanks for the title <3


End file.
